


Human

by EarlessKiing



Series: Blood of the Covenant is Thicker than the Water of the Womb [2]
Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, knkz - Fandom
Genre: 7's a freak and thats funny www, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Reincarnation, uuuh shit man - my brain's fried now www
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlessKiing/pseuds/EarlessKiing
Summary: Kuzuha's lived life after life with Kanae, giving up his heart to the other each time.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Series: Blood of the Covenant is Thicker than the Water of the Womb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fic is NOT me wanting/wishing harm on to the livers - I DON'T. I am writing this based off the contents of their virtual personas ONLY. I am simply a freak lol. This story is of no relation to Nijisanji, or to the livers, its purely for entertainment purposes. Please keep this in mind in all situations. Please be respectful towards the company and it's employees - keeping in mind their status as entertainers, and that behind the avatar/persona is a real person.
> 
> What goes on in ao3 stays in ao3.
> 
> WARNING: Please do not read this story if gore, or depictions of cannibalism disgusts you - that's the whole point of this thing. If you ignore my warning, then that's on you. I'm sorry.
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES: Thank you to my beautiful beta reader - I love you <3, and thank you to everyone who've enjoyed the prequel,,,? To this one! I'm sorry it took so long (if you were waiting) for a second part to come out - I got majorly busy with school and procrastinated alot, oops.
> 
> Also, while this is part 2 of a series - you don't technically need to read the first to understand this one, I'd just prefer it lol.
> 
> I'll send you off with this ;)  
> Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 9  
> 

Static buzzes in the air – surrounding a pale lump floating down the suffocating darkness he’s found himself in. His eyes are closed, or at least he thinks they are. Perhaps he fell asleep in front of the TV? And is now experiencing a bout of sleep paralysis? Although, this doesn’t feel like sleeping…He feels like he’s awake, but it’s like his own life is taken out of his hands.  


The black void embracing his form flashes into light. Temporally blinding him until colours seep in around him, filling the area with life - some bright and crisp while others greyed and blurred. Birds chirping in the distance muffle the crushing static.  


The colours level out, and he finds himself standing in front of a strong oak tree. Deep brown bark contrasted by a field of red, oh so brightly red flowers (roses his mind supplies him). As his body moves on its own – he realizes something.  


The second those words register within his mind, centuries of memories rush into his head – cluttered and messy, overwhelming him with their stories. It’s too much, too dense – it feels like hands are crushing his skull. He wants to scream. To vent out his agony, but he can’t. The mouth on this body he’s in doesn’t belong to him.  


He’s scared, terrified even. Bound to an unresponsive body, involuntarily watching painful memories he wanted to hide deep within his psyche  


His name was Aleksandr Lagusa ( _Lord_ Aleksandr Lagusa, thank you). A vampire Lord who spent the majority of their time in the human realm – not much a fan of his demonic duties. While humans and demons spoke pleasantly with each other – it could never hide the tension behind their eyes. What a strenuous relationship the two races had, it was like watching spider’s silk hold up a boulder and somehow achieving it. Though Aleksandr never cared much about the politics between them, and thus would slack off on his duties in some human church’s garden.  


Maybe by sheer force of habit, the Lord would always end up at the same church. Knowing it by location rather than name, as he never actually bothered to remember it – didn’t seem important to someone as long lived as he.  


Just like everything else in this would, it’ll eventually crumble away.  


But if you asked, he would give a vague answer about pretty flowers – not wanting to sound stupid for having no answer.  


So, like usual Aleksandr sits against the oak’s soft bark. Its strong presence comforts the vampire. He always liked trees, one of the few things to live the same long sad years as he does. Sometimes he wished he had the power to communicate with them – like some of his fellow monsters.  


Mindlessly, Lord Aleksandr watches the humans mingle around their House of God – warm sunlight at their feet. Red eyes glint within the tree’s shade, and a gentle breeze sways his long white hair into the light – shining brightly. It’s glimmer catches the attention of a few humans, but they quickly turn away. Those humans…They’d never come up here, never come near _him_. While his tolerance towards humans is well known – he’s still nothing but a monster in their eyes.  


Aleksandr sighs in exasperation (it's forced, but he doesn’t acknowledge that), it’s not like that bothers him. Humans are lowly creatures after all, and they could never actually harm him physically. He’d never allow it.  


With his eyes still looking down on the humans, he reaches out a pale thin hand, and plucks a rose from its mother – nicking his finger on its thorny defense. As dark red blood collects at the tip, Aleksandr idly plays with the flower. Ripping apart it’s soft petals.  


Just like how this thorn prick doesn’t hurt him – such an insignificant injury, if one could even call it that. His regeneration wouldn’t even kick in for something of this magnitude.  


“Lord Lagusa, you’re bleeding!” A voice calls out.  


Aleksandr turns his head towards the source, walking up from the garden path is a human man. He’s clothed in priest’s garb, grey-brown hair carefully tied behind his neck. Obviously a brother of the faith. But his appearance shakes the Vampire up for a second, _why would a human come up here?_  


The stranger, unprivy to his thoughts, hurries towards him – gently cupping the injured hand. He inspects it looking quite dissatisfied, “Lord Lagusa, this won’t do” He says, “Here- “  


Lifting the slender hand to his mouth, he kisses the blood away - a dot of red staining his lips.  


Aleksandr, unaccustomed to human (any) interaction, freezes up – his face becoming an ironic façade of the naked rose in his other hand. _What the hell is this guy doing!?_ He screams in his mind. Unable to articulate the thought out loud, instead letting out a string of incoherent sputters. The priest too is shocked, like he wasn’t aware of his own actions until that very moment.  


Breaking free from his state, Aleksandr rips his hand out of the human’s grip. Wide-eyed, clutching it to his chest. But the stranger sheepishly smiles at him, “Lord Lagusa, my apologies. Truly. I’m just used to caring for the orphans under our responsibility.”  


“Do-do I look like a human orphan to you!” Aleksandr squawks.  


The Brother blinks at him, registering what he just said, before laughing, “Oh, you’re much more interesting than I thought you would be. I’m-”  


“Oi! What’s that supposed ta mean?” Aleksandr cuts, speech slipping into a casual drawl.  


Completely ignoring the other’s outburst, the stranger extends a hand, “I’m Kanae.”  


The Lord knows he should be cautious, he might not care about the politics, but he’s still a high profile name. It’s not like he wants to risk capture if this priest’s one of the more _unsavory_ types.  


Yet, for some reason. This human feels different from the others.  


Hesitantly, he too reaches out a hand, “Aleksandr Lagusa”  


The two of them quickly became friends – Kanae almost immediately settling down in the shade beside him, asking all sorts of questions. Aleksandr tried his best to answer, but due to his social incompetence he’s prone to clamming up. However, Kanae was understanding of his troubles, and instead silently sat against the oak with him. Enjoying the weather with his new friend.  


Soon enough, that became the new normal for them. Aleksandr waiting beneath their tree, and Brother Kanae would meet up with him after his work was over. On days the priest couldn’t come, being absolutely swamped with chores, the Vampire Lord would scan the windows for the other’s figure passing by, or watch him working outside.  


The days which they both were free, however, the two would just sit and talk – well actually it was mostly Kanae who would talk, but each and every day gave Aleksandr more confidence to speak himself. They’d swap stories of their homes (“Your mom’s a fire dragon?” “Well, she isn’t my real mother, but she raised me.”), share details about the daily lives of their respective species, and come to learn about each other’s interests and pasts.  


Aleksandr learned that Kanae was an amnesiac, one day waking up at the church’s doorstep only knowing his name, had a suspicious cat who hated the Vampire (“That’s just how Roto shows affection!” “Affection my ass, that fiend only sees me as a claw sharpener.”), is a beloved member of the community.  
Although, he’s hated fiercely by some. Also that he has a chronic cough, but Kanae puts no importance on it – waving it off as something he’s always had.  


And Kanae learned that Aleksandr, while long lived, is still considered young to other vampires, has a pet pig (“He sounds more responsible than you.” “Oi, shuddap.”), hates his job, and enjoys music.  


The garden became their own personal Eden.  


“You can drop the ‘Lord’, ya know.” Aleksandr says out of the blue one day. He had long since dropped the nobility act around Kanae, preferring to speak normally.  


Kanae, who’d recently begun caring for the garden, stills in his work. The priest turns around to face the other, eyes alight with curiosity.  


“Oh? And then what shall I call you?” He asks, “Are there no rules against this?”  


“There are - but, I’m saying it’s okay”  


“Hmmm” He hums amusedly, “And? You never answered the question.”  


Aleksandr’s eyes shift off to the side, staring intensely at some random rose - hands balled firmly at his sides, “………You can just call me by my first name.”  


“Aleksandr.”  


He swiftly turns away, “Oh second thought – don’t.”  


Kanae chuckles at his friend, “I can see your ears getting red~” He teases. Only making the other sink into himself. He can’t help it if he gets embarrassed…It just feels wrong for Kanae to call him that.  


Glancing back, the vampire huffs at his companion, “Then why don’t you give me a name.” He blurts out.  


Kanae perks up at this – head tilting off to the side as he brings his finger to rest under his lips. His face is twisted in intense concentration, though Aleksandr thinks half of it is just for the drama. After a minute he resets his position, “Then…What about Kuzuha?”  


“Kuzu-huh?”  


“Ku-Zu-Ha.” He articulates, “Do you remember when I spoke about that one country? Japan? Well, I heard that there’s a plant called Kudzu there. Supposedly, it grows extremely fast.” He pauses to make sure Aleksandr’s still listening, after getting a nod of confirmation, he continues, “And I’ve been told that one of the meanings ‘Ha’ can take is of leaves. We met under a tree, and our friendship has grown so fast, like the roots of these flowers here,” Kanae motions, “So, ‘Kuzuha’” He puffs his chest out in an exaggerated show of pride.  


Aleksandr – no _Kuzuha_ , smiles the sharp edges of his fangs melting into a soft curve. “Of course you would.” He snickers - plucking a rose, “You would name me after plants, you sentimental bastard.”  


His finger bleeds like the day they met.  


Sighing at Kuzuha’s carelessness, Kanae crouches down, “You really ought to be more careful, one day I’m not going to be here to do this for you.” He states.  


Kuzuha was just about to ask what that means, but the words choke in his throat once Kanae tenderly kisses his wound. He’s gotten used to how touchy his friend can be, but this is still too much for him, and Kanae seems to be lingering just slightly too long.  


Kuzuha tugs his hand from Kanae’s grip, his pale skin blooming into a subtle blush, “Y-YOU!” He barks.  


The priest stays crouched for a second, the wind blows his hair into his face. Kuzuha can’t see what expression his friend’s making, but even he can tell somethings wrong. Worry creeps up on him, replacing the annoyance he felt. Should he say something? What words can he use to comfort his friend? Can he even do anything? Just as his inner turmoil was about to reach its crescendo – Kanae’s head snaps up, hair lifting away from his face. He looks just the same as always – eyes twinkling with mischief. Although, as Kuzuha looks deeper he can see something else in there. Before he can really discern what that ‘something else’ is, Kanae blinks it out of existence – and begins to tease the vampire.  


_Maybe I was just imagining things?_  


However, that sentiment is hard to hold on to when Kanae’s actions become a habit. Anytime Kuzuha’s negligence, or absent mindedness caused him accidental injury – no matter how grave, the priest would come up and kiss it away. It was embarrassing at the beginning, but now it just unnerves the vampire. Seeing Kanae lick up his blood – the unidentifiable emotion in his eyes grows stronger each time.  


He asked about it once, gathered up all the courage in his body too. Kanae just smiled at that, “Well we’re friends, right?”. It didn’t reach his eyes.

Suddenly Kuzuha’s yanked out of his memories – thrown back into the realm of semi-consciousness. Something about that phrase is familiar, important. But, he can’t. Remember. What. Actually, he can’t think of much right now. His mind’s in such a mess.  


_His stomach twinges._  


However slowly, agonizingly slowly – his brain connects the dots, and he’s unmercifully dropped back into the past.

“We’re friends, right Kuzuha?”  


Kanae’s dying. He’s dying and Kuzuha can’t do anything about it.  


“Give me your heart.” The priest continues, coughing slightly.  


Kuzuha clutches his friend (Lover? Something more?) closer to his chest – thumping of his heart seemingly echoes around the walls of the church, “Kanae…What – what do you mean? I’ve already given you my heart.”  


The weak smile he gets in return crushes his soul, it's soft – much too soft for the situation, “No Kuzuha- “Kanae places a shaky hand on his chest, “this. I want to die with a piece of you with me. I want us to die together.”  


“Give me your heart, Kuzuha.” He repeats.  


It’s perverse, terrible logic, but in a weird way makes sense. The two of them were cursed with life spans too large and small to ever be together in eternity. But, by giving Kanae a part of his heart, his very soul. They could achieve the impossible, if for a little while.  


Yet, the vampire hesitates, face twisted with a thousand emotions – is this really such a good idea?  


Kanae shudders in his arms – a harsh cough wrecking through his body, jolting Kuzuha out of his thoughts. Whatever he decides he has to do it now.  


The realization of that causes him to panic, his impulsions take over. Frantically he shifts the man onto his lap. Then, with masterful precision, he jabs thorny claws right into his chest – blood staining his undershirt, it's beautiful. In a macabre kind of way, it resembles how a rose blossoms. With one swift motion, Kuzuha rips his heart out – letting the still beating organ greet air for the first time.  


The muscle spurts blood, still working its hardest to give life to the owner that’s about to give it up. While Kuzuha sits there, useless and unsure.  


Does he just…hand it over??  


As he sits useless, Kanae tenderly cups the organ between cold hands - bringing it his blue lips. He gives it a feather light kiss before indulging. Jaws tear into the tight muscle – staining his teeth bloody red.  


Only now does Kuzuha feel the excruciating pain he just inflicted onto himself. He doubles over, supporting himself on one arm. Long silver locks cascade in front of him, shielding the two of them from the world.  


He stares down at his friend, watching him consume the organ. Everything suddenly clicks into place. The unidentifiable emotion in his eyes – it was hunger. Pure unadulterated, hunger. Kuzuha sees that now in those steel blue eyes, how they’re still so bright in pure delight, while the two of them grow colder by the second.  


All those times Kanae kissed away his wounds…His eagerness. Was it just to satisfy his own desires?  


No…Kuzuha doubts it, and feels slightly ashamed for thinking so. The love and care Kanae gave him was real – he’s certain. The blood was…just a bonus, he supposed.  


Ha – how ironic. Could he really call himself a vampire after this? When this human of his acts even more so like one.  


He's unable to find an answer – brain slowing down fast.  
A horrible realization flashes hot through his bones, the agony dulling slightly.  


_I’m going to die before him._  


Small droplets of water splash onto Kanae’s face, running down his cheeks mixing with the blood there.  


What a horrible day for rain, Kuzuha thinks as his vision swims. He’s light headed, and the scent of his own blood isn’t helping at all. His chest hurts, his head hurts, his eyes sting. Maybe it’ll be fine if he takes a rest?  


A weak but firm hand catches his neck, and he allows himself to be pulled forward. The same hand drags its way up his scalp, fingers slipping through the soft silver of Kuzuha’s hair pressing him hard against something.  


“It’s your turn now.” Kanae rasps into his ear.  


Hard enamel held against soft flesh – unable to help himself, Kuzuha takes one bite, and the word goes black.  


When he blinks them open again Kuzuha finds himself surrounded by brittle orange leaves. The vampire is sitting in a tree, watching the sun fall down the horizon. What a beautiful sight, he thinks.  


The heat of the sun slowly creeps from the world, but it makes little difference to this lonely vampire – his heart’s never sent a pulse of warmth throughout his body since that day.  


Fuck……it’s been decades, yet it still hurts to remember his face  


_(Huh? Wait. Isn’t there something weird about that? Didn’t he just witness his friend’s death a minute ago?)_  


When Kuzuha had awoken from his regenerative sleep, his fangs were lodged gum deep in Kanae’s throat – black blood drenching the two of them. Deathly cold flesh sent shivers down his spine.  


Horrified at himself – Kuzuha threw his body back, colliding violently against church pews. Wailing his sorrows to a body that can’t hear – fleeing the scene. Never once going back to the Eden they created together.  


For years afterwards, Kanae’s image had haunted him – every step he took gave him something to remember the man.  
Unable to further withstand the constant emotional strain, Kuzuha left the country – hoping with everything in him that it’d leave behind memories of Kanae too, but life isn’t that merciful.  


_“Do you remember when I spoke about that one country? Japan? Well, I heard that there’s a plant called Kudzu there…”_  


Kuzuha flies to Japan.  


His previous life as Lord Aleksandr is no more – or maybe it ceased to exist the moment Kanae first sat next to him, but by fleeing the country. He also forfeited the title of ‘Lord’. Now without any matters to attend to, no subjects to govern, he spends his days floating from shrine to shrine. Looking at the sights. Deep down, however, he wonders if he’s looking for salvation, or maybe by lingering around holy grounds he’s still trying to stay connected to Kanae.  


It was time to leave – to run from himself yet again. But, when Kuzuha tries to jump down from his position, he finds himself unable to move a muscle. Not even a single finger.  


Ah – he must be trapped in another vision from his past.  


His body lays still on the branch, drained of energy. It was one of those days.  


‘Those days’ have been occurring more and more frequently as the anniversary of their shared deaths sneaks up. Or actually…It’s today – Moon hanging high and bright in the sky. When did that happen?  


_I miss you, Kanae…_  


Nevertheless – this lonely old vampire stares out at the shining rock, like if he looked hard enough – he’d find Kanae. Wait, now that he thinks about it, isn’t there some legend about people on the moon? Something to do with love and loss…?  


“Are you thinking about Kaguya-hime?”  


Eh?  


“Hello?”  


What idiot would be talking to a stranger during the dead of night? Go away I don’t want to talk to you.  


“I’m hurt that you’re not even looking at me. That’s quite rude of you.” The stranger chastises.  


Maybe it’s because Kanae's face has taken up every crevasse in his mind, but that sounds like something he’d say - same tone of voice too. The knife permanently lodged in the vampire’s unbeating heart twists deeper.  


“Hey…..Are you actually ignoring me?”  


“Oi!” It calls, “Do you even know Japanese? Ah – wait, you must not. That’s sad…Not being able to communicate with others.” Kuzuha can’t see, but from the voice he imagines the stranger must be giving him a look of pity – but it's fake.  


How do I know that?  


The voice below him continues spouting off random nonsense and grievances at being ignored. It grates on Kuzuha’s nerves, somehow…this guy’s voice pisses him off. It’s too close, but not wanting to start anything - he tries tuning the other out – grinding his teeth to stop himself from saying anything stupid.  


“Oh! I got it.” It exclaims, “If you were really annoyed, you’d leave. But you haven’t left yet, so perhaps…You’re lonely too, Vampire-san?”  


“SHUT UP!” he snaps, body lurching forwards. Furious red eyes locking on to the annoyance below him. Human eyes might fail in the dark, but a vampire can see just as clearly as if it was day. Yet the sight in front of him makes him doubt that undeniable fact.  


Because Kanae is standing right there. Right there at the base of Kuzuha’s tree – it knocks the wind from his lungs. _This…this isn’t real_ , he thinks, of course its not real. - he’s had hallucinations of the man in the past…Maybe not recently, but this just has to be a new way his brain wants to torture him, right? Look echo’s even wearing something new to try and trick him. Some piece of Japanese fashion – probably formed from what little Kuzuha remembers the people here wearing.  


Unexpected rage explodes inside of him, he’s had enough of these games he plays with himself. Falling gracefully from the tree, Kuzuha lands on his feet next to the apparition.  


“Well?” He spits, “Aren’t you going to taunt me again, Kanae.”  


_Hmph_ , Kuzuha sizes the hallucination up. His brain did well on this one. He’s almost impressed, but the hairs off – slightly too dark a brown. Although, it did get the way Kanae’s eyes widen slightly when surprised spot on. Points for effort he supposes.  


Damn it…Kuzuha doesn’t want to deal with this, not today. He glares at the ghost one last time before turning away, about to fly off and sulk somewhere else.  


A hand firmly grasps his shoulder, freezing the vampire in his tracks, “I never told you my name.”  


Kuzuha doesn’t move. This - _this isn’t happening._ He’s finally gone insane – he has to be, because there’s no possible way that this ghost is alive. This is a joke. Just a cruel joke that someone has the same name, and face as him.  


Lost within his panicked stricken thoughts, he doesn’t feel hands turning him around, or see the face right in front of his.  


It takes a slap on his cheek to knock him out of his stupor, “Sorry, but you were really out of it. I didn’t think you’d go into shock.”  


Kuzuha’s eyes flick to ‘Kanae’s’ face – landing just short of his eyes, before he forces them to the ground. Some movement at ‘Kanae’s’ feet attracts his attention, out from behind the man’s hakama steps a suspiciously familiar cat.  


_Roto…? No – it can’t be._  


“Oh! That’s surprising, Roto doesn’t usually meet new people – he must like you.” ‘Kanae’ laughs, trying to lift the mood.  


The creature stares back at him, looking smug, it’d piss Kuzuha off if he wasn’t getting the mind fuck of his life at the moment.  


It’s smug grin only widens as it opens its maw and lets out a single, “Meow.” And somehow, that sends Kuzuha buckling to the ground - sobbing. The ghost……Kanae kneels down to hug the crying vampire. Not even minding when Kuzuha wrinkles the delicate fabric, or when he drenches it in salty tears.  


No, instead he looks at the pitiful being clutching at him and smiles calmly, rubbing the other’s back comfortingly – the slight trembles of a heartbeat reaching his fingers.  


In the back of his mind, Kuzuha swears he could hear a knife clattering to the ground.  


They spent the rest of the night like that – no words exchanged between the two.  


Only when dawn finally broke, dappling the ground in its soft light, did Kanae speak, “Well, it seems like you already know me, Vampire-san. But I seem to have forgotten you. What’s your name?”  


Kuzuha had stopped crying hours ago, burying his face between the folds of Kanae’s haori, “…………” He mumbles from the folds.  


“You might have to take your face out of my clothing first.”  


“….Kuzuha.” He repeats.  


Kanae hums at that, “What a nice name. I’m surprised I would forget something like that, but I guess it can’t be helped.”  


Kuzuha feels a bit guilty hearing that, this Kanae probably thought they know each other and felt obliged to stay with him all night, but while they do. It’s not exactly the same.  


“Actually..” He starts, voice raspy, “you don’t know me.”  


This only confuses the other more, “If I don’t know who you are, then how do you know me?” he asks. His steely eyes squinting at the vampire for a second – then shooting wide in mock realization, “Oh! You must be some pervert who enjoys spying on people!”  


Immediately Kuzuha pushes Kanae back, “Oi! What are you saying, you bastard?” But his anger’s fake, and he suspects this version of his friend knows it too.  


The man laughs at him, throwing his head back, “Well, I won’t dwell on it much then, Kuzuha.” He assures the vampire, “Instead – let me get to know you.”  


His mind’s screaming at him that this is a bad idea – to not get involved with Kanae again. You can’t handle his death again. This’ll only be another tragedy. Don't. Do. It.  


“Okay.” He agrees.  


Surprisingly, this version of Kanae has a lot in common with the first; amnesia, Roto as a pet (“Where did you even get that…cat?” “Oh, well. Actually, he just showed up one day, and hasn’t left my side since.”), worked as the groundskeeper at this shrine, and just about as tricky – possibly even more so.  


It was probably due to how alike the two were that Kuzuha felt at ease around him, usually going along with whatever Kanae felt like coming up with that day. Recently that’s been eating a portion of the human’s lunch. Having been told that ‘he has to eat something’. These shared lunches soon became a source of dread for one of them. Kanae’s curiosity was insatiable.  


And by God, was he ever curious – constantly poking at the vampire. Grabbing at his skin and clothes, inspecting them. Kuzuha tried voicing his discomfort many times before, yet he was always getting waved off with a, “We have vampire-ish yokai, here. But nothing like you.”  


_What the hell kind of answer is that? Was he some sort of science experiment to this guy?_  


His thoughts must have shown clear on his face, because Kanae decided to further explain himself, “What I mean is, your existence is interesting to me. What do you eat? I heard that western vampires drink blood, but is that it?” He leans in close – pressuring Kuzuha for an answer.  


An anxious flush blooms on his face, huffing out his answer, “Of course that’s not it, idiot. Have you seen me drink blood once since we met?”  


That seems to satisfy Kanae somewhat, as he leans back giving a low hum of consideration, “Well, that’s true…” he acknowledges, “I’ve only ever seen you eat what I give you, but I doubt you’d ever do something like that near me. Actually, speaking of which, I’ve never smelled blood on you either.”  


Kuzuha sighs in relief, thankful that Kanae didn’t press into that more. Explaining the trauma surrounding feeding would only rouse painful memories, and besides – he can still go a while without blood. He was about to change the subject, but the look of concentration on Kanae’s face is a bit worry some, “O…Oi, Kana-“  


“What does it taste like?”  


“……Uh, what?”  


“Blood – what does it taste like?”  


Kuzuha stammers out a vague answer, “Oh…well, ya know?” Waving his hands around, like it explains everything, “Like, um….Pudding?”  


His friend’s eyes darken, “Hmmm, is that only for human blood? Or would yours taste sweet too?”  


“What the hell?!” he shouts, meeting eyes with him, only to be confronted with certainty and confidence.  


The smile that splits Kanae’s face promises nothing but bad things, “I’ve seen it you know – you’re not very good at hiding it” He whispers, “Staring at my mouth whenever I bite into something.” He steps forwards. Kuzuha steps back, and the two of them dance back and forth until the vampire’s back collides against a wall – Kanae’s hand slamming down next to him.  


_Fuck he’s trapped. What is he supposed to do in a situation like this!?_  


Panicked and already anxious, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “Do you want to try?”  


_That’s it he’s going to throw himself into the ocean._  


Kanae leans in, “Would you be ok with that?” his breath hot against Kuzuha’s ear.  


_'Would you be ok with that?' Of course, I fucking won’t, why would you even ask something so pointless?_  


“Yes.”  


_Kuzuha really needed to shut his mouth sometimes._  


But, the answer clearly pleases Kanae. His smile looking _sharper_ than normal, eyes shining a bit too brightly – as he manipulates the fabric hiding the vampire’s neck.  


Kanae places a small peck right at the base, whispering that he’ll be quick.  


Squishing his eyes shut. Kuzuha leans his head back, presenting his pale neck to the other – silently signaling Kanae that he can bite down. Immediately he digs in deep – incisors easily breaking the skin. Small droplets of deep red blood form at the surface, just slightly more viscous than human blood.  


As Kanae tongues the wound, a weird sensation starts making its way down the vampire’s body. He feels…tingly? Like there’s a colony of bees buzzing under his skin - settling right below his stomach.  


The pressure grows and grows becoming dangerously close to tipping, when Kanae pulls back - licking off the residual blood on his lips. Pupils wide and hazy, as if he’s drunk, and maybe he is drunk off Kuzuha’s blood.  


Slowly he brings his arm back to rest at his side, “You…You should really be careful who you show that expression to.” He pants, backing off, “Oh, and you lied. It didn’t taste like pudding at all.” And with that he walks away. Leaving Kuzuha to crumble against the wall.  


His heads like a hurricane, questions rushing about at 100 miles per hour. However, one screams over the storm.  


_Will this Kanae eat him too?_  


The next day both of them act as if nothing happened, well sort of. Kanae continues to naturally spout whatever comes to mind as he holds food out for the other to try, “So while I was cleaning the grounds this morning – I saw a fox watching me from the woods.” All bright and cherry. Kuzuha doesn’t take the offer, too involved with staring at a leaf on the ground.  


Kanae rolls his eyes and closes his bento, turning to face Kuzuha – staring into his peripherals, “Kuzuha, if this is about yeste-“  


“Of course it’s about yesterday!” he cuts in.  


“Look,” he sighs, bringing his hands up in mock surrender, “If you’re that upset about it. I won’t do it again.”  


Kuzuha idly plays with his hair, hoping to calm himself down with what he’s about so say, “Well…It’s. It’s not that I didn’t like it. But! But, I don’t know if I _didn’t_ like it.” He locks eyes with Kanae- completely serious, “Actually, I…I used to know someone who would do something similar…” He trails off, staring through Kanae. Goddamnit, he knew this would happen. He’s getting emotional. Slumping over placing his head in his hands, he sniffles. He doesn’t want to cry – not anymore, but it’s hard to forget the feelings he had when another version is sitting next to him.  


“The past is the past. You have me now.”  


Those words are supposed to be comforting, but all they do is make him cry harder.  


Kanae pets his hair, hand slipping through the long silver locks with ease, patiently waiting for when the vampire calms down.  


“I love you.” He says.  


And fuck – Kuzuha does too. Probably always did.  


Shakily, he lifts his head - face a messy red and slick with tears. Sucking in a breath, “Hey…Kanae?. We’re friends right?”  


The man in question lets a small laugh laced with confusion, “Of course, why do you even have to ask?”  


Kuzuha smiles, it’s warm and tender – giving the complete opposite meaning to his words, “Then…I’ll give you my heart.”  


Kanae accepts it.  


That day marked the second time Kuzuha had died, and a week later it happened again, and again, and again.  


It was getting kind of annoying though, so he banned Kanae from eating his heart again.  


“What! Can’t I just have one last bite?” The bastard whines.  


Kuzuha rolls his eyes, but of course gives in anyway.  


He delicately cuts into himself – having had enough practice to make it pretty painless, and presents the organ.  


His vision goes black, and suddenly he’s standing in front of a new Kanae – this one, while dressed in similar attire, now sports round glasses. He seems to be speaking to the vampire, but all he can make out is the phrase, “We’re friends, right?” Before blacking out yet again.  


This time he’s dressed up in a military uniform, it suits him well, and bolsters short dark brown hair. Again, it’s the same thing – nothing out of his mouth makes any sense to Kuzuha until he whispers, “We’re friends, right?”  


Blinking his eyes open, he’s sat in a modern looking office – bored. He’s here for a reason, but he really can’t be bothered to remember what it is. Taking out his phone he starts playing one of the many games on it to pass the time.  


Minutes later, a voice calls his name, “Oh! Kuzuha-san there you are.” The vampire only grunts in acknowledgement, he’s doing a raid right now. The voice is unfazed and continues on, “As I said before, we’re assigning you a partner to create a new unit.” It motions to the man standing beside it, shadow catching at the edge of Kuzuha’s vision.  


“This is Kanae-san and he’ll be your new partner.”  


_Oh._  


The announcement catches him off guard, his fingers twitch and hit the wrong button - resulting in a total party wipe. Normally he’d be pissed, but he’ll let it slide this time. Glancing up he makes note of the new look Kanae wears. Short flaxen hair, similar to his second reincarnation, and seems to be wearing pajamas? Well, it’s not like the vampire has any say really – he ditched his noble regalia decades ago, and picked up lazy styled loungewear.  


Just from one look he can already sense that the air around this reincarnation is fickle at best – something’s up with him, and it sparks warning signals within the vampire.  


He gives a quick response of his own name, and goes back to staring at his phone. Their new manager nods happily, “Well, I’ll leave you two alone. Please take this time to become friends.”  


Kanae gave him one of his ‘perfect’ smiles, “You have a nice name. I’ll be sure to remember it.” Then he flops down next to the vampire, “What game are you playing?”  


But he blacks out before hearing the answer he gave. Once again finding himself in the hazy darkness of his mind. Somethings wrong, he can feel it. From the recesses of his brain a small tingling sensation appears. It tickles his insides growing larger and stronger, yet strangely disappears – only to be replaced with a horrible tearing in his guts. Shocking his system into reality.  


His eyes shoot open – world coming into a sharp focus, before everything swirls together into a mess of confusion.  


Oh – he’s crying.  


Fat tears blur his vision.  


Why?  


And because the universe hates him – it answers.  


At once all the nerves in his body alight in screaming agony – it’s wretched claws slicing through his brain. It feels like someone doused him gasoline and threw a match – burning a hole through his stomach.  


Sensations no soul should ever feel, he felt; a trickling of liquid stings his intestines with an acidic touch, cold air kisses the tips of his ribs as the move in tandem to his withering, fat globs of flesh caress his sides – spilling from his open belly.  


Kuzuha shuts his eyes, trying to block out the harsh reality he’s found himself in. He screams (is there any sound?). twisting and flailing – body working on autopilot to get away from whatever. Thin pale arms knock against a mass in front of him – fingers clench down on soft fabric automatically, as he tries his hardest to tear this thing off. It doesn’t budge, in fact his actions cause hands to grip even tighter around his hips. Forcing him still.  


A mass situated within his guts moves, shifting organs around as it rises. Kuzuha groans in a pained rasp.  
Gentle fingers wipe the tears from his shut, “…You taste good, Kuzuha.”  


At the sound of his name, Kuzuha’s eyes flutter open – vision cleared he takes in the world.  


Kanae hovers above him, viscera has stained his face a warm red, yet the cold steel of his eyes are somehow warmer. One look into those eyes, and a tidal wave of relief washes over Kuzuha.  


_It’s only Kanae He thinks_ , relaxing into the other.  


Comforted by his presence, he’s able to regain some semblance of control over his body. Stabbing pain reducing to a small ember as his vampiric regeneration works to dull his nerves. He takes the deep breath he’s had in a while, the taste of stomach acid and blood hits the roof of his mouth – his nose wrinkles in disgust.  


It’s abhorrent, how the two mix. Like vomit and pennies, really. Yet…for some reason he can’t help but get excited.  


From above him Kanae watches as his partner’s eyes dilate - smile cutting his face, “Oh? Kuzuha, are you enjoying this?” It’s phrased as a question, but it sounds like he already knows the answer. He always does.  


Kuzuha doesn’t answer, he can’t. Kanae might know the answer, but he doesn’t. Not truly, anyway. It’s a bit pitiful, that after living through this time after time he’s still unable to find the source of his perverted delight.  


_The intimacy? The history behind it? The feeling of giving life instead of taking it?_  


He’s spent countless hours, days even, pondering on the source, but every thought leaves him with more questions, so instead of having some long convoluted answer – Kuzuha’s settles with, _‘because it’s Kanae’._  


Not that he would ever tell the other that.  


A thousand words, a thousand memories, whirl behind the red of his eyes. Kanae chuckles, “It’s ok. You don’t have to answer.” He leans closer, “I already know.” Delicately he lifts the vampire’s chin, and gives cold lips a sweet kiss.  


Kuzuha gives a gasp of surprise at the gesture, a metallic flavour invading his pallet. Kanae, what a devil that man is, takes this chance to lick at the insides. Sharing with Kuzuha the taste of his own flesh. This sinful indulgence only excites him more – body weakly leaning into the sensation.  


All too soon Kanae pulls away, gently presses his forehead against Kuzuha’s. His eyes are chillingly clear – like he’s never been more sure of something in his life, “Give me your heart, Kuzuha.” His breath hot against the vampire’s cold skin.  


The familiar phrase strikes a chord within him. It’s the same phrase he used when they first met centuries ago.  


Ignoring the request, he asks, “Hey, what do I taste like to you?”. This seems to blindside the other, face immediately morphing into genuine confusion.  


“Huh? Well…Pudding I guess?” Kanae answers seriously, “On account of all the sweets you eat.”  


"You’re a Goddamn liar, you know that?”  


Kuzuha gets rewarded with a brilliant laugh, Kanae leaning back to clap his hands. Wiping a fake tear from his eye, smearing even more blood onto his face, he teases, “Sorry Ku-chan, I just didn’t think you’d want to hear me say ‘like vomit and iron.’”  


If Kuzuha had any blood to spare – his face would’ve flushed with embarrassment at the pet name, “Wha-whatever…” He mumbles, “I want to see first.” Truthfully, he doesn't. He really, _really_ doesn't, but this is the most any Kanae has ever eaten.  


Kanae hums, smiling to himself, and swiftly moves to help his friend sit up – lovingly holding the vampire to his chest.  


Ah – what a pitiful façade of the Virgin Mary they must make.  


Nevertheless, Kuzuha’s eyes wander about the playground that was once a body. White skin – now stained purple and red with bruises and ragged bloody holes, they run up and down his sides. He can’t see it, but he can feel his things slicked with blood. Kanae must’ve swallowed some of the flesh there.  


The fingers on Kuzuha’s left hand twitch, but he only feels three digits press against the ground. Glancing over at his hand, he notices that there’s two fewer fingers – one bitten off at the knuckle, the other at the second joint. Absently he thinks how polite it is that Kanae didn’t take from his dominant hand.  


But all that’s just surface level. Steeling himself – Kuzuha forces his eyes to stare into the gaping hole of his chest.  


From the wet heat at his sides he already assumed that something was spilling out, and boy was he right. Both large and small intestines look like they’ve burst out of his stomach – splattering across his body and floor. It’s kind of amazing, he thinks, how the body was able to contain so much within itself, and not constantly split from the strain.  


His organs look more like chewed up pieces of dog food than anything else. Half eaten mounds of flesh and meat impossible to distinguish. Was that his stomach he’s looking at, or liver? Actually – it might be a severed piece of a kidney. Kanae…Probably ate the entirety of his liver – he can’t see any purplish lumps in the puddles of blood dappled about the room.  


_Did Kanae even eat properly…?_ He wonders.  


The question gets an airy laugh, hot breath caressing the skin of his ear, “It’s my house, so it shouldn’t matter to you.”  


Ah – Kuzuha said that out loud. It seems a bit hard to keep conscious of your actions when most of your blood is on the outside. He turns his head back to face Kanae. How composed he is, the usual patient smile permanently glued to his face.  


What a goddamn farce. He’s stared at this face for more hours than anyone would ever know, he can see the obvious signs of Kanae’s hunger, his need. Thin fingers twitch erratically against the control of their owner.  


Kuzuha smiles, eyes crinkling, as he cups his friend’s cheek, “That means I don’t have to help clean up, right?.”  


A broken excited gasp breaks out of Kanae’s throat. One set of bloody fingers disappears from the vampire side, as he sets it on top of Kuzuha’s hand – give it a brief squeeze, reciting the same goddamn phrase they all say, “We’re friends right?” And at the nod of confirmation he gets, Kanae brings his hand slamming down into the open cavity. Blood and small bits of meat splash out – splattering over the two.  


Kanae’s frantic hand tears into anything in his way. Nails scratch against ballooned lungs – piercing the membrane, a soft whistling sound is barely audible behind Kuzuha’s screams.  


The closer Kanae gets, his breathing becomes more and more erratic. He wants more than anything to grasp a hold of the thumping organ. Outstretched fingers brush up against a pulsating wall – there.  


They sink into the tight muscle, lodging themselves in deep – and then he _pulls_. Ripping the organ from its father – veins and arteries snapping, thick blood sprays like a sprinkler from the still beating organ.  


Kuzuha’s back arches painfully and slams down at once, something wet slides down his cheeks, but his tears have long since dried up. The sensation of pain returns to his body at full force, gifting him with the feeling of a thousand needles piercing every inch of his skin. His regenerative powers unable to subdue it. The vampire forces himself through it, and cranes his head to stare at Kanae – its tradition after all.  


The man’s like a starving dog who’s just been presented food for the first time. Kanae tears at the hard meat, biting into the left ventricle and taking a good chunk of it with him. Kuzuha watches him hardly chew the flesh before he swallows it, going back in for more. This time his incisors clamp down onto the thick tangle of veins and arteries a top the still organ. His teeth cut through the delicate walls easily, freeing the residual blood. Kanae doesn’t even chew, his throat moving to accommodate small bits. This is the hungriest Kuzuha’s ever seen the other – all the angelic grace he likes to flaunt around has left him. Leaving him looking like a bigger monster than Kuzuha.  


_'Could he really call himself a vampire after this? When this human of his acts even more so like one.'_  


Maybe Kuzuha finally has his answer, if he can’t play his role correctly – then he’ll play the part of an immortal human to this moral vampire of his.  


Satisfied, he leans back, “I’ll see you later, Kanae.”  


After making some quick guesses, he starts counting down.  


Five: His body rattles, breath coming out short and harsh.  


Four: His breathing goes still.  


Three: The light in his eyes disappears…  


Two: A piercing ringing cuts into his head..……  


“Thank you for the meal.”  


One: ………………  


…………………………………………………….  


……………  


….  


.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> Kz: Ya know,,,I was right to assume you were weird when I first saw you.
> 
> Kn: ,,,,,,You what?
> 
> Kz: Yeah. The air around you was just off. Now let me up - the blood dried on my chest and I'm cold.
> 
> Kn: No, what the fuck???


End file.
